Hot Chocolate And Ice Cream
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Oneshot. America teaches Lithuania the best way to drink hot chocolate.


America frowned and shook his head. "I don't see how you can even begin to experience chocolate greatness with that."

"Huh?" Lithuania asked confused.

"Your hot cocoa," the American clarified, "it's completely lame."

The Lithuanian looked at his hot chocolate. It didn't look lame. Sure, the mug wasn't fancy or anything, but America was talking about the beverage not the container. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's lame," the host repeated. "If you want to experience hot chocolate greatness to the extreme, you'll need a bigger mug, mini marshmallows, whip cream, chocolate sprinkles, and cinnamon. Oh! And you'll definitely need some ice cream." He took away his guest's hot chocolate. "Hell, this is going to need some major improvement." He turned the small mug over and held it above the sink.

"Do you really need to dump my beverage down the sink?" Lithuania asked slightly bothered by America's behavior.

The American laughed as he set aside the now empty mug. "Dude, it was a fail."

"It just seems like such a waste," the Lithuanian said frowning. "I could have added the marshmallows, sprinkles, and-"

The host cut him off. "It still would have been too small." He paused for a moment. "I'm going to teach you how to make the best cup of hot cocoa ever!"

"Okay?" The guest raised an eyebrow.

"This is going to be so exciting!" America cheered as he took a fresh mug, that was triple the size of the mug Lithuania had previously, out of a cabinet. "I've never told anybody my hot chocolate ritual to get greatness in your mouth!"

Lithuania sat down. "Hot chocolate ritual?"

"Man, you should feel really honored right now." The American took out a mug identical to the one he just took out of a cupboard. "Japan doesn't even know the secret behind amazing hot chocolate."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't think Japan even drinks hot cocoa." The host thought for a moment, and tried to recall whether or not the Japanese man ever savored hot chocolate. "I don't know. Maybe the guy only drinks tea and other girly stuff."

"How is tea a girly drink?" the guest questioned.

"It just is," America stated. "Real men drink coffee."

"And hot chocolate," Lithuania added slightly amused that his host doesn't consider hot cocoa a girly drink.

"And hot chocolate." The American smiled. "But, it has to have the mini marshmallows."

The Lithuanian grinned in amusement. "Right."

"Let's get started," the host said laughing and picked up one of the mugs. "This is a mug."

"Of course." The guest frowned. What else could it be?

"The mug is what holds the chocolate greatness." America handed Lithuania the mug. "If it wants to be worthy of holding chocolate greatness it'll need to be greater than or equal to in greatness. That means bigger than the sissy teacup you had earlier."

Lithuania looked at the mug his host had given him. It didn't appear to have anything special about it. It was just a solid blue mug. It didn't have any cartoon, saying, picture, or anything interesting printed on it. "Uh?"

"The mug I gave you is suitable for cocoa greatness, because it's thick enough and big enough," the American clarified to his guest. "Unlike those stupid little Dixie cups."

The Lithuanian set the mug down on the counter. "You didn't burn yourself?" he asked somewhat worried.

The host just laughed. "Nah, dude the cup just melted. It was actually kind of cool." He picked up the other mug. "Anyway, the first step in having good hot chocolate is having a mug that can handle it."

The guest picked up his mug as well. "Mug that can handle it, check."

"The second step is to have the hot chocolate ready." America set his mug down again, and picked up the teapot of hot cocoa his guest had made for him earlier. "Since the cocoa is already made I won't bother teaching you how to make it." He set the teapot next to the mugs.

"Right, have hot chocolate made," Lithuania agreed not wanting to mention that America won't have to explain how to make hot cocoa anyway.

"The next step is ice cream," the American stated. "The ice cream goes in the mug before the hot chocolate to make it astounding."

The Lithuanian stood up from his seat. "Want me to get it?" he asked already walking towards the freezer.

"Get the vanilla one."

The guest opened up the freezer. "Uh... where?" he asked amazed from the amount of ice cream. The whole freezer was filled with ice cream. There wasn't any frozen vegetables, trays of ice, dinner trays, or anything else a person would typically put in a freezer. The freezer was just filled with ice cream. "That's a lot of ice cream."

The host laughed and joined his guest at the freezer. "Dude, that's really nothing. I'll probably have to restock by Monday maybe earlier."

"Restock?" Lithuania asked as America moved two containers of chocolate flavored ice cream out of the way.

"Yeah, this is going to be empty in a few days." America moved a container of cookie dough ice cream out of the way.

"How?" There was way too much ice cream in there to be eaten that quickly. "Are you having a party or something?"

"I haven't planned anything." The American found the vanilla ice cream behind a container of strawberry ice cream. "Did you want to have a party during your visit?"

"No, that's okay." The Lithuanian enjoyed not having to share his visit with anybody else. "I was just wondering why all that ice cream is going to be gone in only a few days."

The host laughed and closed the freezer door. "I'm going to eat it."

"All of it?" the guest gasped. That was way too much ice cream.

"You can have some too if you want."

"Thanks, I guess." Lithuania still wasn't sure how it would be possible for that much ice cream to be consumed by one or two people in only a few days. Maybe America just eats more than humanly possible.

The American chuckled and went back to the counter that had the mugs. "I'm going to need a scooper for this." He set the ice cream down on the counter.

"I'll get it," the Lithuanian proclaimed. He opened the drawer that contained kitchen utensils. "Found it," he said as he pulled out a scooper.

The host was handed the scooper. "Awesome, now we are going to put a giant scoop of ice cream into our mugs." He opened the container of vanilla ice cream. "We might need more of this," America said frowning.

"It's full," Lithuania said observing the tub of ice cream that was just passed to him. "How isn't that-"

He was cut off. "That's barely enough for me." The American took the ice cream counter away from the Lithuanian. "Go back to the freezer and get two more of these."

"Two?" The Lithuanian wasn't sure about how much ice cream the American wanted, but he walked back to the freezer anyway. "How does all that ice cream fit in there?" he asked after he opened the freezer door.

The host didn't respond to the question. "Hey, while you're back there can you get me a popsicle? Preferably, a red one cause those are the best. Preparing hot chocolate is making me hungry."

The guest frowned. There was something disturbing about his host needing to have something edible in his mouth every second, and there was something even more disturbing about his host claiming that red is the best. "Sure."

America smiled. "Thanks buddy. Hey, you can have a Popsicle too if ya want."

"No thanks." Lithuania found the box of popsicles.

"You sure?" the American asked. "We haven't eaten since lunch. It's like snack time."

The Lithuanian found the ice cream. "We're going to have hot chocolate."

The host laughed. "Drinks don't count in calories."

The guest closed the freezer and brought the two tubs of ice cream and one box of popsicles to his host. "So, what's next?" he asked opening the box of popsicles for his host.

America took the Popsicle Lithuania handed to him. "Now we add our ice cream," he answered taking the wrapper off the Popsicle. "You can't begin to experience chocolate greatness without the ice cream." He put the Popsicle in his mouth.

"Do we really need three tubs of ice cream?" the Lithuanian asked while the American sucked on his Popsicle.

"If we want to experience chocolate greatness to the fullest, then yes," the host answered, with his Popsicle still in his mouth, picking up the scooper. He opened up one of the containers. "Say 'when'." He put began putting scoops of ice cream inside the mug.

The guest frowned. "When."

"Dude, I only put one scoop in there."

"Is that a problem?"

"Nah, dude, I just find it weird." America began putting scoops of ice cream inside his own mug. "I usually fill my entire mug with ice cream, and when it begins to melt I add more ice cream."

Now Lithuania got it. Hot chocolate and ice cream was more of a cold drink than a hot drink. It was like a hot fudge sundae. The ice cream was the main part, not the hot cocoa. "Add more ice cream to mine."

The American grinned. "Now, you're getting into the spirit!" He went back to filling the Lithuanian's mug. "Say 'when'."

"When," the guest said once his host filled the mug with the same amount of ice cream his mug had.

The host smiled, dropped the scooper in to the sink, and threw away his finished Popsicle stick. "Now we add the hot chocolate." He picked up the teapot, and poured its contents in one of the mugs. "Want to pour your own cup?"

"Sure." Lithuania was handed the teapot. When he was done filling his mug he set the teapot down on the counter. "Now we drink it?" he asked picking up his mug of ice cream and hot cocoa.

"It isn't greatness yet!" America exclaimed stopping the Lithuania from drinking his beverage. "We still need to add the whip cream, chocolate sprinkles, cinnamon, and mini marshmallows."

"Right." The Lithuanian set his mug back down. "Want me to get everything?"

"The whip cream is in the fridge, and mini marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles are in the cabinet next to the fridge." The American took out a container of cinnamon from his pocket. "I got the cinnamon," he said setting it down next to the mugs.

The guest raised an eyebrow. "Why were you carrying that around?"

"I tried the cinnamon challenge when I was waiting for you at the airport earlier today." The host chuckled. "I guess I forget to take it out of my pocket."

Lithuania sighed. "Why did you try that at the airport?"

America just shrugged. "I don't know. Security thought I was having problems. I got escorted to one of those rooms in the back. It was cool 'cause the vending machine back there had Doritos."

So, that's why his host was thirty minutes late to pick him up. "You didn't get into trouble right?"

"Nope, those security guys were really cool. Hell, I loaned my cinnamon to one of them to try the cinnamon challenge." The American laughed thinking about the memory. "I don't think my face looked that stupid when I tried it."

Something was really wrong about American airport security. Lithuania really didn't want to ask any more questions that would get him answers that would worry him. "So, what's next in the hot chocolate making?" he asked putting the subject back to what it was originally.

"Stirring in the cinnamon," the host answered. He opened a drawer and took out a spoon. "How much do ya want?"

"Just a little," the Lithuanian answered taking the whip cream out of the fridge. Too much cinnamon was just... uh... too much cinnamon.

The American put a spoonful of cinnamon in his mug, and half a spoonful in his guest's mug. He then stirred it into the hot cocoa. "Got the mini marshmallows, chocolate sprinkles, and whip cream?"

Lithuania answered by holding them up.

"Awesome!" America took the contents from Lithuania. "First, comes the first layer of mini marshmallows."

The guest frowned as his host opened up the bag of marshmallows. "First layer?"

"Yeah, another layer goes on top of the whip cream." The host put a handful of marshmallows in each mug. He set the bag aside, and picked up the bottle of whip cream. "Now we add the whip cream."

"Okay."

America finished putting whip cream on one of the drinks. "Want to fill your own?"

"Sure." Lithuania was handed the bottle of whip cream. He didn't put a giant mushroom amount on his like America, but he still put more than he normally would have. "Now what?" he asked setting the whip cream aside.

"Chocolate sprinkles and more mini marshmallows." The American picked up the container of chocolate sprinkles. "You need to put enough chocolate sprinkles on top of the whip cream to murder it."

"Murder it?"

"It's an expression," the host answered sprinkling chocolate sprinkles on top of his whip cream. "Your turn!" he handed his guest the sprinkles.

Lithuania didn't put use quite as much sprinkles. When he finished putting the sprinkles on his drink he set the container aside. "Now what?"

"Mini marshmallows act two!" America dropped a handful of mini marshmallows on top of his drink. "Your turn!" he handed his guest the bag.

"Why does it need so many marshmallows?" the Lithuanian asked putting a small amount of mini marshmallows on top of his drink.

"It's just part of the ritual," America answered picking up his mug. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Lithuania repeated picking up his mug.

They both took a sip. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"I knew you would like it," America said smiling.

**A/N**

**Happy ***_**cough* **_**Late**_** *cough***_** Birthday KarouTheRandomBookworm! Thanks, for teaching me the wonders behind hot chocolate and ice cream! **

**Oh, and the cinnamon challenge is when you try to swallow a spoonful of cinnamon. It's sort of impossible. **

_**E/N**_

_**I wasn't given permission to do this, but I will though! I'm starting to think we should've doctored our hot chocolate and ice cream up like Lithuania and America. Too bad I don't like whipped cream and try not to put sprinkles on anything ever. Old habit from having braces, I guess. **_

_**I want hot chocolate and ice cream now. **_____

_**Remember everyone! **_

_**Two scoops of ice cream and a nice amount of hot chocolate poured over it. It's Amazing! **_


End file.
